


Just For This Moment

by TheEmcee



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, I'm tired and omg what did I write?, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew from experience that Harry was great in bed. But for once in his life, just once, he wanted to know what it was like to be with the Goblin. For curiosity’s sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: So here’s the deal: I’ve been up since 2 AM (as of 11:31 PM, June 8th) and I’m half asleep from working all day (literally because I started at 3 am and left my second job at 9:30) and this idea popped into my mind while at one of my jobs. I was thinking about my next chapter for Over, and I suddenly thought, ‘What would it be like to have sex with the Green Goblin? Not Harry; just the Green Goblin.’ And then I thought, ‘I bet it’d be pretty hot if Peter had sex with the Green Goblin’ and that’s how this came to be. Keep in mind that I’m half asleep, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize. Also, this is pretty much just porn. No real story, just porn. Because…why not? Anyway, let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy! (PS: I was listening to As Long As You’re Mine from Wicked and that’s where I got the title from. And I don’t own the title.)

~…~  
Just For This Moment  
~…~

 

“Ah!” Peter gasped loudly, his body shuddering and quivering as the Goblin thrust into him.

He clung to him, his blunt nails digging into the Goblin’s flesh. Peter’s brown eyes were closed, crunched up in pure, unadulterated pleasure as he was fucked mercilessly by the being he was straddling. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck before a hot mouth covered the tender flesh, sucking it hard with a rough tongue gliding over it every so often. Large hands with clawed nailed gripped Peter’s body and pulled him against the exposed body of the Goblin. 

His body rocked, rose, fell, and trembled in the Goblin’s arms. Peter couldn’t help but moan loudly, his body covered in sweat and tingling pleasantly with every touch, every rough kiss, every caress. The Goblin’s hold was possessive and Peter knew that the other could easily kill him like this, being so plainly exposed and vulnerable. But he wouldn’t. This was something the Goblin wanted as well and, like Peter, he wasn’t going to pass this up, not even for a chance to kill Spider Man. 

“Fu-uck!” Peter gasped as his body rose with a particularly hard thrust. 

Being with Harry was nothing like this. Despite the fact that Harry and the Green Goblin were one in the same, they were also so very different (how that worked, Peter didn’t know and didn’t really care at the moment). Whereas Harry could be gentle and loving one moment and then rough and demanding, the Goblin was straight up possessive and domineering, not even for one moment letting Peter forget who was in charge. He was a beast and he was fucking Peter like there was no tomorrow.

It was wrong in a way. While Harry and the Goblin were the same person, the Goblin was his own entity, separate from Harry, another being inhabiting the same body as Harry. Peter didn’t know if he was technically cheating or not since it was still Harry in a way even though it wasn’t Harry. And, in all honesty, he didn’t care. Not at that moment and he probably wouldn’t later on. Harry already knew about it, obviously, and somewhere within the Goblin’s psyche, Harry was witnessing this, feeling everything the Goblin felt, experiencing everything he experienced. 

As he clung to the Goblin and felt him move inside of him, Peter panted and withered in his arms, moaning like a wanton whore. Sex with Harry had been nothing like this. Even after two mind numbing orgasms, the Goblin was relentless and still hard and energetic. His body was also slicked with sweat and, like Peter, he smelled like musk and sex. To anyone else, it was probably a repulsive scent, but Peter loved it and he loved having the Goblin inside of him, claiming him again and again without regret or mercy, as though he truly thought Peter belonged to him.

Maybe he did.

And when one of the Goblin’s hands wrapped around his hard, throbbing, aching dick, Peter damn near lost it. His moans became louder and his body was on the brink of coming undone for the third time that night. One hand traveled up into the Goblin’s hair and twisted in it, tugging and pulling harshly, knowing the other could handle it. The other hand kept Peter pressed against the Goblin’s naked body as tightly as could be, his fingers spreading across his shoulder blade and his nails leaving bloody indents in his skin. 

He felt the Goblin kiss up his neck, nuzzling him, nipping him, licking him, claiming him for all intents and purposes. Then, his lips were brushing against Peter’s ear and his pace increased. With every brush of the Goblin’s cock against his prostate, Peter thought he would come; he would be any moment now, he could feel it. 

“Peter,” the Goblin rasped into him ear, his voice harsher, rougher, than Harry’s but still Harry’s. 

“You’re ours now, Peter,” the Goblin told him and Peter would be damned it that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever heard. Hell, the Goblin could say anything in that tone of voice, full of lust, desire, and possessiveness, and Peter would be turned on by it. 

“You belong to us, Peter,” The Goblin continued before he kissed his ear, nipping it slightly. “Now come for us, Peter.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice.

As the Goblin slammed into him hard and rough one last time, Peter came. Throwing his head back, he cried out into the night as he came all over the Goblin’s hand and both of their stomachs. His body shuddered violently and his eyes were wide open, gazing unseeingly to the ceiling above them while his hands gripped onto the firm, hard body pressed against his own.

Somewhere within his orgasm-haze filled mind, Peter felt the Goblin come inside of him too, filling him with his essence, his seed. A guttural growl of possessiveness resounded throughout the room as the Goblin did so and he bit down hard on the juncture between Peter’s neck and shoulder. That only caused Peter to come again, his final orgasm hitting him hard and sudden and completely unexpected. He loved it, though.

After what seemed like an eternity in his post orgasm haze, Peter began to come back down to Earth. His body felt weak and he slumped against the Goblin. Part of him was surprised that the other still felt so firm and strong even after the three rounds of sex they’d had but another part of him wasn’t at all surprised. He would have chuckled a bit if he had the energy. But Peter didn’t and instead he just cuddled up against the Goblin, feeling completely satisfied and ready for sleep.

“Get some rest, Peter,” he was told and Peter looked up. The Goblin was nosing through his untidy, sweaty brown hair.

“But…” was all Peter managed to say. Words failed him. He still didn’t have much energy even after a few minutes’ rest. 

“We’ll be here in the morning. You’re ours now and we’re not going anywhere,” the Goblin told him, pulling Peter’s body flush against his own, his arms encasing him possessively. 

Peter couldn’t think that it was slightly strange that Harry and the Goblin seemed to think of themselves as two different people. After all, he basically saw them as two people, two entities, in one body. But that didn’t matter, not now, maybe not ever, because all he could think about was how amazing the sex had been with the Goblin and how he couldn’t wait until he was able to do it again.

And that was the very last thought that crossed Peter’s mind before he fell asleep in the Goblin’s arms.

 

~…~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m sorry if this makes no sense. I am…so, so sorry.


End file.
